


Just One Kiss

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're kids Iruka is the great defender and the sweetheart nurse too. When they're older it's up to him to corner Gai and force him to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athame/gifts).



Iruka watched as two older kids pushed a dark haired boy in the mud. He watched as the boy stood up and grinned at his attackers.

"You're Youthfullness Is Very Inspiring!" The boy said moments before he was pushed down again.

"You're such a freak!" The taller one with blond hair said, glowering down at his victim, who sat there still grinning. Mud slid of the silver plate of the hitai-ate tied around the now soaked genin.

"Brown is a much better look on you!" The other laughed.

When Iruka realized it was a shinobi they were pushing around, anger boiled in the pit of his stomach and he marched over without even thinking, kicking the blond in the back of his knees. Before the first boy hit the ground, Iruka had a hold on the wrist of the second boy and twisted it back in one smooth motion. He glared at the other boy as the kid stood and turned to face him.

"Don't," Iruka paused as he choked down his anger, "ever treat a shinobi that way again." He twisted the arm a little more. "Or else..." Then, he shoved the boy forward.

The blond pulled his friend up and turned a heated glare on Iruka before turning and dragging his friend off with him.

He walked over to the genin and held out his hand. "Why did you let them do that?" He asked as the other boy took his hand and stood up.

"As a shinobi of Konoha, it is my duty to protect them."

"That doesn't mean you should let them push you around." He watched as the boy furrowed his thick eyebrows thoughtfully.

"If a little kid who didn't know any better, hit you, would you hit him back even though he's smaller than you, just because you can?" The tone was surprisingly cheerful.

Iruka's jaw dropped. "But... that's not the same thing!"

A huge grin spread across the other's face as he wiped the mud out of his hair. "It isn't?"

"They're bigger than you!"

"But they're civilians, and children at that."

"You're a kid, too." The point had little to stand on, and he knew it even as he said it.

"I'm a shinobi, and I can stand a lot more than some mud and the occassional scratch."

It was then Iruka noticed the small cut on the muddy hand. "You're bleeding."

"I'm..." The other started, but Iruka grabbed his wrist and pulled him along behind him.

"You're coming with me. I live right over there. If that gets infected, you won't be able to use your hand for awhile."

He released the other boy's wrist and started to unlock the door, realizing only then that he hadn't introduced himself. Blushing slightly, he turned smiled at the darker haired boy. "I'm Iruka, by the way." He scratched at the scar on his nose, his mother would be appalled by his horrible manners, and he felt a bit guilty for just dragging the other around without so much as a cursory hello.

"I'm Maito Gai," the other said, flashing that near blinding smile.

Feeling a bit better, Iruka held the door open for the other boy and then followed him in. "My mother is away on a mission, and my father has mission desk duty until midnight. But, don't worry, I know where the med kit is since I use it a lot."

"It's just a scratch. A Shinobi As Youthful And Dedicated..." Gai stopped in the middle of his speech and stared back at Iruka who raised an eyebrow.

"Do you always talk that way?" He asked curiously.

The boy ducked his head, blushing under the intent scrutiny of the other.

"It's okay. I was just curious. You can talk however you want," Iruka said, turning and leading the way to the kitchen where he pulled out a small medkit. "Wash your hands in the sink with this." He handed Gai a bar of anti-bacterial soap.

"I don't always..." The words were quiet, barely heard under the rushing water.

"Why do you then?" The curiousity was back. Iruka smiled and dried the wounded hand, not looking up from his task.

"Hero's should be brave and..." He stopped when Iruka looked up at him, understanding lighting his eyes.

"You're a shinobi, of course you're brave, but if it makes you feel better, then good. My mom always wear's a necklace under her shirt that my father gave her when they were genin. She says it makes her feel safe even when he's not there to watch her back." He rubbed ointment on the cut and put a bright green band-aid on it. "And my dad, he packs her bedroll instead of his own when she's not going with him."

Iruka brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. "There all better," he said smiling, then blushed as he realized what he'd done. "Sorry... my mom always does that when I get hurt.

"Thank you," the dark haired boy said, smiling before all but running out the door.

_______

Gai watched as Iruka knelt beside the young blond boy who was crying and holding his knee.

"Shh... it's okay, Naruto-kun," the chunin said, pulling a couple of tissues from a pocket and handing one to the kyuubi boy. The other he used to dab at the bleeding knee until it stopped. "How about an orange bandaid?"

The boy wiped his eyes and nodded, still whimpering slightly.

Iruka pulled the bandaid from the same pocket as the tissues, sticking it over the small cut before leaning down and planting a light kiss on it. "There all better."

The whimpers stopped, but the boy's eyes were still filled with tears. "Can we get ramen, Iruka-sensei?" He asked, sniffling.

"Only if you promise to be good and stop giving Tsuki-chan such a hard time at the orphanage. She really didn't need the blue hair dye added to her shampoo." A small chuckle escaped with the scolding, but Naruto nodded.

He watched as Naruto sprang to his feet, his knee forgotten at the promise of ramen. "I want pork ramen this time!" The blond grinned from ear to ear. "Two bowls!"

"Alright, alright..." Iruka sighed, standing and following Naruto, only to all but run into Gai.

Gai smiled his blinding smile, trying to think of something to say, shocked to find himself at a loss for words for the first time in over a decade.

"Hello, Gai-san. How did your mission go?" Iruka asked, stopping despite the six year old tugging on his arm and trying to pull him towards the ramen stand.

"It Was A Success! We Fought To Protect The Youth And Future Of Konoha!" He gave his good guy pose and ignored the way his stomach tightened at the sight of the chunin.

"Your hand, you cut it," Iruka said, staring at the blood dripping from the cut.

"Hai. But it is nothing to a jounin like myself." Some of the enthusiasm had left his voice, but he managed to keep the smile up. It was the same hand, and his stomach turned to a small tight little bundle of nerves as he stared at the chunin. For a moment, he wished Iruka would do what he'd done for Naruto, what he'd done for Gai when he was still a genin.

Naruto chose that moment to tug particularly hard on Iruka's hand, nearly pulling the man off his feet. "Iruka-sensei... you promised..." The young blond whined.

Iruka blushed and rubbed the scar on his nose, sighing slightly. "I should go." He looked at Gai's hand for another moment before turning the big brown eyes on the jounin. "And, you should get that looked at. Take care of yourself, Gai-san."

Gai watched as the chunin let himself be pulled down the street by the over excited Naruto. He didn't move again until the other man was out of sight, and then he took to the roofs. A blush slowly spread across his face as the tight ball that was once his stomach slowly unwound.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka smiled to himself as he caught sight of the shinobi who'd just disappeared into the mission room. They'd been friends for awhile when they were younger but then, well, he wasn't quite sure what had happened. Whatever the cause, they'd lost touch, and now he was lucky if the man talked to him when they did run into each other. And, spouting off non-sense about the trials of youth wasn't what Iruka considered talking. So, Iruka decided it was time he remedied the situation.

He entered the mission room to find it empty save for the jounin. He knew it would be. It was lunchtime, and for Izumo and Kotetsu that meant it was time for them to sneak off to the filing room for a quick bite of each other. Gai, however, seemed surprised by the fact the room was unoccupied. He was standing in front of the desk looking down at it as though he could make the missing chunin appear if he stared at it hard enough.

"I'll take care of that report for you, Gai," Iruka said, deliberately dropping the usual san. The dark-haired ninja stared at him, obviously surprised.

"Iruka-sensei! How are you today?" The man smiled, but backed up a step when Iruka took another towards him. The back of his legs hit the edge of the mission desk, and Gai looked down at it a moment before glancing back up at him.

"Hm..." Iruka let a smile curl his lips, reaching out and taking the report from the other's hand. He let his fingers brush Gai's fingers lightly as he did so. "I'm fine. You don't look so good, however. I thought I told you to be more careful." He set the report on the table and looked the taller nin up and down, tsking softly.

"This is nothing! I am in the spring time of my youth! My workouts are more strenuous!" Gai declared; his voice not quite as steady as it normally was.

Iruka reached out, took Gai's hand, and began looking at it. The knuckles were bloody, and it was covered in tiny cuts and abrasions. "Maybe... but you have such nice hands; it's a shame to see them like this."

The hand was yanked back as a light blush colored the jounin's cheeks. "I Shall Have Them Looked At Right Away!" The blush amused the chunin; it was nice to know he wasn't the only man in Konoha capable of it.

Smiling, Iruka leaned forward, standing on his tip toes to bring his face closer to Gai's. "Hmm... that's good. Of course, if you want... I could just kiss you and make it better."

Gai swallowed audibly and then opened his mouth to say something; he likely didn't even know what. Before he could, however, Iruka decided to take it as an invitation and closed the distance between their lips. He felt Gai shudder at the light brushing of their lips and deepened it, pressing his mouth harder against the older man's. Sliding his hands around Gai's neck, he pulled the taller nin down slightly to afford himself better access as he slipped his tongue out to lap at the soft lips. When he finally pushed his tongue in, Gai moaned. Iruka purred; a smile tugging at his lips as he let himself explore the warmth. He slid his tongue over the other's, coaxing the barest of responses from the man. He withdrew just as slowly and teasingly, again tracing the lips with his tongue and nipping softly at the man's lower lip. Then, with another soft brush of their lips, he ended the kiss.

"It appears that instead of making it all better, I've caused another problem for you." Iruka frowned playfully as he looked down.

"Iruka-sensei..." Gai started, still blushing.

"Now, now, we've known each other since we were kids, the sensei is unnecessary. Of course, if you 'insist', then I would feel obligated to 'teach' you something..." Iruka purred.

"Iruka-sensei, this isn't the place," Gai said, his voice louder than it should be but still not at its usual volume.

"I suggest you use your 'inside' voice, Gai. I mean, somebody might hear." He managed to contain the laugh, which threatened to escape at the look of surprise on the other shinobi's face, as he slid the zipper on the green jump suit down.

"Someone might come in." The words, while quiet, were said in rather scolding tone.

"No... they won't. I locked the door behind me," he said, smirking as he slid the zipper down over the man's straining erection that was still hidden by dark green briefs. Iruka slid a hand in to gently massage the now fully hard cock.

Gai moaned, pushing against the chunin's hand, his own hands gripping the edge of the table. "Nngh... they... they'll hear." He finally managed to force the words out.

"Not as long as you don't go giving us away," Iruka chuckled softly, pulling his hand out and tugging the edge of the cloth down to reveal Gai's now weeping member. He leaned up to peck the man's lips again. "Now, I know this is 'hard' for you, but shhh...okay?"

He smirked, and slid down to kneel in front of the oddly silent Gai. Wrapping his fingers around length, he licked his lips and felt the other man shiver. Iruka stuck his pink tongue out to lap up the precum that was pooling to form a small droplet and clinging to the very tip of cock. Gai gasped but remained silent; Iruka was actually surprised at the man's restraint.

"Mmmm..." Iruka purred as his pink tongue shot out again; this time tracing circles over the hard flesh with its tip. He lapped at the flesh, moving down the length of it, occasionally nipping gently between licks.

Satisfaction curled in his stomach as Gai's hips arched forward and the man's eyes slid closed. Sucking and nibbling at the hardened flesh, he worked his way back up to the tip, continuing the actions on the overly sensitive skin there, before sucking tip into his mouth entirely.

A rather loud moan escaped the jounin, and Iruka released his cock and glared up at him. "I told you to be quiet. Otherwise, I'll have to stop and I 'really' don't think you want that," he said in a quieter version of his sensei voice.

Gai merely blinked at him, his eyes clouded over with lust. It amused Iruka to see the man speechless, and he chuckled as he took the man's length into his mouth once again. Slowly, he bobbed his head, teasing the tip with both teeth and tongue.

At the other man's quiet whimpering, Iruka slid his mouth down over the length, taking the man more fully in mouth. His throat tightened as the tip hit the soft flesh at the back. He swallowed, pushing away the slight discomfort and the urge to gag at the intrusion.

Gai was shivering now, with the obvious restraint it took to keep from thrusting himself even further down the chunin's throat.

Iruka moaned, swallowing again. When the hairs at the base of Gai's cock tickled his nose, he stopped trying to force his throat to open more, to take in more of the man into his mouth. Then, he began moving his tongue. Only the barest of movements were possible, but it seemed to be more than the other could take. Cum spurted down his throat as the other shuddered his release. He swallowed to avoid choking on the salty fluid.

Moving slowly, he pulled his head back, releasing the now limp and twitching cock. He lapped once more at the tip before tucking the man back into his briefs, and standing. Iruka winked, but said nothing, as he pulled the zipper on the jump suit back up.

To Gai's credit, the man didn't fall. Of course, if he hadn't been all but sitting on the table he probably would have.

Iruka got a glass of water from the pitcher that sat in its usual place atop the filing cabinet and sat down. Just then, Kotetsu and Izumo's laughter and chatter reached their ears from down the hall. When the two shinobi entered, they found Gai staring at the sensei. Iruka sat behind the desk holding a piece of paper and smiling.

"Thank you for your hard work, Gai-san. Well, everything appears to be in order here," he said, stamping it and setting it in the 'to be filed' pile.

The two men stared as the jounin blinked, turned, and walked out. "Is Gai alright?" They asked simultaneously.

"He had a hard mission," Iruka said, smiling brightly. And, if the two chunin heard the slight pause before 'mission', neither remarked on it.


End file.
